<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>December Disasters by uwuwrites00 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863949">December Disasters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uwuwrites00'>uwuwrites00 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas in Paris, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, idk I’m not really happy with this but whatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uwuwrites00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights that he had taken an hour to weave around the house didn’t work? Was this a prank?<br/>No, it was just really dumb luck. Adrien slumped when he flipped the switch on the power cord for absolutely no light. This was his and Marinette’s first Christmas together, and he wanted to make it the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>December Disasters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Really quick drabble, and I’m not really happy with it, but I decided I’d post it anyway. Please enjoy, but keep in mind I do not consider myself an adequate writer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow laced the rooftops of every building in Paris, Christmas trees had been placed in homes, Christmas lights had been strategically woven around handrails, and the people of Paris had been blessed with Christmas break.<br/>
Inside one of the many homes, one person was decorating for Christmas all by himself.<br/>
Adrien Agreste was blowing through the house, placing Christmas decorations throughout the house in a wild manner. Every other month of the year he complained about the large boxes in the basement that were chock-full of Christmas stuff, and every December he realized that it was worth it.<br/>
Peppermint candles that had been lit now filled the house with a warm, sweet smell and freshly-baked cinnamon cookies had been placed atop the oven to cool.<br/>
Everything was set to be a perfect, picturesque Christmas.<br/>
Except it wasn’t.</p><p>    The lights that he had taken an hour to weave around the house didn’t work? Was this a prank?<br/>
No, it was just really dumb luck. Adrien slumped when he flipped the switch on the power cord for absolutely no light. This was his and Marinette’s first Christmas together, and he wanted to make it the best.<br/>
The Christmases he used to spend at his childhood home had been usually quiet. If there was a tree, it was scarcely decorated, and every year it would come and go, and nothing would change.<br/>
But that was behind him, and since they had defeated Hawkmoth, revealed each other’s identities as Ladybug and Cat Noir, they had been as happy as ever.<br/>
Adrien flung the lights to the ground. Ever since his father had passed, and Adrien had seen to it that the family fortune had gone to a variety of charities. Now he couldn’t afford to buy new ones, but he didn’t wish for the fortune back. It was a...reminder of what they had gone through, a memory that he’d rather not relive.<br/>
Instead of blowing up at nothing, Adrien decided to call his wife to talk to her. She was easy to talk to, and almost always made him feel better.<br/>
He pulled out his phone and dialed Marinette.<br/>
She picked up on the second ring.<br/>
“Hey, kitty! I was just thinking of you, what’s up?”<br/>
“Hey, bugaboo. I’m sorry to interrupt, but I need to vent about something to you.”<br/>
“Of course, kitty, go ahead. I’ll listen.”<br/>
And he vented for about five whole minutes or so, and she listened, nodding and ‘mhm’ing as he talked.<br/>
“I know that you want this to be perfect Adrien, but it’ll be ok. As long as we have each other, it’ll be the best Christmas I’ve ever had ok?”<br/>
He sighed, calming himself down, and agreed with her.<br/>
“Okay, thank you. Love you, see you soon.”<br/>
“Love you, kitty. Mwah.”<br/>
They hung up, and Adrien sat down on the ground, surrounded by mounds of lights. Any interaction he had with Marinette/Ladybug, he felt immediately refreshed. There was still the matter of the lights, though.<br/>
He decided that they would just have to go without them this year, and began to pack them up in the boxes. He didn’t have the heart to throw them out, not this year.<br/>
After about a half-hour of cleaning up the lights and bringing the boxes down the stairs and stacking them in the basement, he collapsed on the couch.<br/>
Marinette had texted him saying that she was on her way home from work, and had stopped at the store. It gave him extra time to make sure the house was perfect for her arrival. Adrien relit the candles, put a new batch of cookies in the oven, repositioned the Christmas tree, and added several...rather creepy Santa figurines on almost every flat surface. He had dug them up from a stray box he found in the basement.<br/>
Soon, there was a knock on the door, and he sat up quickly from his position resting on the couch. Adrien swung open the door and felt the chill of the evening winter air through his sweater.<br/>
There, on the doorframe, was Marinette, in an ugly Christmas sweater. In her arms was a large box of… lights. Christmas lights.<br/>
She had gone out and bought Christmas lights after he had vented about the old ones going out.<br/>
Adrien had the best wife in the world.<br/>
“Marinette? Did you buy lights? You really shouldn’t have-”<br/>
“Don’t worry kitty. I knew how much you wanted this to be an amazing Christmas, so I went out and bought more lights.”<br/>
Adrien was shocked, she didn’t have to do it, but she did.<br/>
He took the box from Marinette’s hands and placed it on the ground, before gripping her in a loving hug.<br/>
She gladly wrapped her arms around him, and they hugged in the doorframe, with cold, winter air blowing into the house.<br/>
He pulled away, but only to kiss her. Arms wrapped around each other, sharing warmth and happiness, they kissed.<br/>
“We should probably close the door before that snow comes down any harder.”<br/>
“Yeah…”<br/>
They enjoyed the rest of their time together, safe and sound in their home, eating Christmas cookies, and watching Christmas movies. It had become a picturesque Christmas after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! I have one more oneshot I’m thinking about posting, and this one is barely edited because I’m working on other projects now. Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>